


Cheater

by theleaveswant



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy grinned and leaned on his mop. "What, you don't want to be alone with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



Tommy's hair ruffled in the wind of Jessica's passage, and he shivered a little.

"Cheater," he said when she slowed to bus a table.

"Excuse me?" She glanced at him warily.

"Look at you, working your vampire superhero thing in here. I feel like a snail with this mop."

"It ain't a race."

"Then why the Flash act?"

She shrugged, looking back down at the chipped laminate. "Sooner we finish cleaning, the sooner we can get out of here."

Tommy grinned and leaned on his mop. "What, you don't want to be alone with me?"

Jessica's hand stuttered mid-wipe. "We're not alone. Sam's still in his office, isn't he?"

Tommy's grin grew wider. He kicked the mop bucket a few inches forward ahead of him, splashing grey water on his shoe. "Oh, you don't want to be _not _alone with me, is that it?"__

Jessica crossed the room at a human pace and started unloading glasses. "You know most people around here would do just about anything not to be left alone with me."

"Yeah, well. Most people around here have shit for brains," he snorted. "You'd think I'd fit right in."

She stared at him for a long moment, then blinked twice and wrung out her dishrag. "You missed a spot."

Tommy followed her nod to a dull dry streak on the otherwise shiny floor. "Looks clean enough to me."


End file.
